POKEMON:DARK
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: Many years after pokemon: black and white, a ten year old boy starts on a journey, after getting a shiny Zorua from Professor Juniper and her assisntant, but the evil Team Periodic tries to take Zorua. Can he defeat Team Periodic, get eight badges, beat his annoying rival, and ignore some really annoying Carnivine? Find out in Pokémon: Dark. Review please!
1. WOOBAT

A boy, about fifteen had just beat the champion of the Unova region. He had brown hair and green eyes. His name was Robert. His favorite type of pokemon were flying types. This is not his story. Our story takes place twenty years later.

**POKEMON:DARK**

Jason woke up. He was ten years old. He looked up at the poster on his wall. The poster was of an unphesant. His entire room was decorated with flying type junk. And that was about as nice as Jason was about the way his room looked. He really didn't like flying type pokemon. At all. He didn't like psychic type pokemon ethier. But his parents loved them.

"WOoobat."

Jason looked at his window. His mother's Woobat was trying to get back inside after flying aroud all night.

"You got yourself locked out." he said, but he opened the window anyway.

"WooooBaat." Woobat used psychic on Jason.

"Ahhhh." Jason said as he fell on the floor. _Stupid Woobat._ He thought.

"Wooooooo-"

"No don't-"

"BAAT!" Woobat used psychic again.

"I keep on telling mom that you read minds."

WOOOOBAT!" It did it again.

"And that you hate me."


	2. THE PERFECT TRAINER

When Jason went downstairs, his mother was in the kitchen, talking on the Xtransiver.

"Oh Jason is here. You need to talk to him." She handed him the Xtransiver. It ws his dad.

"Hi Dad!" Jason said. he hadn't seen his dad in months and hadn't talked to him for weeks. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I talked to- Oh there is another challenger. Your mother will tell you."

"Oh well love you Dad. Talk to you-" The Xtransiver screen went blank. "-later." Jason finished. His father was the Champion of the region, and had some how kept the title for almost twenty years.

"Oh I'm sorry Jason," His mother began, "Your father wanted me to tell you that, he talked to the professor and you can get your first pokemon to-"

Jason was already out the door.

Jason lived right next to where Professor Palm worked with Professor Juniper, so he was there in a few seconds. Professor Palm had been working with Professor Juniper for about five years.

"Hello Jason" they both said at the sme time.

"Hi" He said excitedly.

"Most trainers starting get to chose from ethier a Tepig, Snivy or Oshawott, but we will add a fourth choice for you." Professor Palm said. She showed him a orange pokemon, Tepig, a green one, Snivy, a blue one, oshawott, and one that was Black with blue, that the professor said was a Zorua.

" I thought Zorua was black and red." Jason said.

"It's won'tlisten to anyone, but I think you might be the perfect trainer for it.


	3. STRANGE ENCOUNTERS

_**I am assuming that Munna can use tackle. If not, sorry. : )**_

After alot of arguing and pleading Jason's mother agreed to let him go on an adventure with Zorua, who was walking with him. Then Jason heard a noise in the trees. He saw two Carnivine in the trees. He checked the pokedex that the professors gave him.

"Car-carnivine" one said.

"CarNiivinee" said the other. It was like they were, speaking to each other. They were staring directly at Jason. Zorua looked up and kept on walking. So did Jason.

Soon Jason and Zorua arrived at Accumula town. Jason checked the town map. Then, He crashed into something, or someone, to be exact.

"Hey!" a voice said. Jason looked up to see a boy his age standing right in front of him, with some sort of weird pink flowery thing floating near by. Zorua looked bored.

"Oh sorry." Jason said.

"What do you mean sorry? That's it! Lets settle this with a pokemon battle!"

"I-I"

"What's wrong? Are you Scared of being beat? You should be!"

"I just-"

"Hey you," The other boy said looking at a man with really red hair standing nearby, " we're gonna have a battle and we need someone to say all o the rules and stuff.

"Um... Okay." The man with the red hair said.

Even as the battle was starting Jason was still trying to figure out what Had happened. Then the battle began. The other boy, who had black hair like Jason, but green eyes instead of blue, was useing his pokemon witch was a Munna.

"Munna use tackle." Munna tried to use tackle, but Zorua moved out of the way.

"Zorua use scratch!" The move worked perfectly.

The battle went on for about a minuite. Zorua useing scratch, and Munna missing when useing tackle. Then Munna fainted.

"Yeah the kid with blue eyes wins. Good bye." The guy with red hair said.

Then Jason was alone. _I don't even know those guys' names. _He thought as he went on to Striaton city.

He didn't know that he was being watched...


	4. EVEN STRANGER ENCOINTERS

Jason was walking to Straiton city when he heard it.

"Carniviiiinee."

"Carniiie."

Jason looked up and saw that the two Carnivine were back, but this time they were using Vinewhip. And they were using it on him.

Jason relized that he was upside down when he saw his red cap on the ground, and that the Carnivine were still standing in the trees.

"let me go!" jason yelled. He looked at Zorua, who was yawning and stretching. "Zorua! Help!"

Zorua looked at Jason. It looked at the Carnivine. It looked back at Jason. It yawned again.

"Zorua!"

"Carnivinee."

"Car-car."

_Probally arguing about who's gonna eat me. _Jason thought

"Zoooruaa!" Zorua was using a new move, Fury swipes on the Carnivine.

The Carnivine let go of Jason dropping him onto the ground.

"Carnivine, What are you two doing?"

Jason looked up to see a boy his age standing nearby.

"They were trying to eat me!" Jason said.

"Oh my Carnivine don't eat people, But they do like to scare them. The Carnivine got lost the other day and I have been looking for them. Then I heard yelling, and decided to investigate and see if they were scaring people. I was right."

Jason learned that the other boy's name was Jake. They were both going to Straiton city, Jason because he was travelig on a journey (duh), and Jake because he lived there.

Then three people were standing were standing in front of the two boys. One of them was the red haired guy from Accumula town. The other two were women. One had brown hair and blue eyes and the other had dark skin and black hair and brown eyes. They all had the letter P on their shirts.

.

"We are the new evil team." The brown haired woman said.

"And do not even say that we're mean." The other woman said.

"But we are." The man said.

"The startilingly beautiful and amazingly talented-" The woman with brown eyes said.

"The resoursful one-" The one with blue eyes said.

"The brains behind it all-" the guy said.

"I'm Candy." The woman with brown eyes said.

"I'm Sandy." The other woman stated.

"And I'm Randy!" The guy shouted.

"Like the Periodic table of elements, we all go together." Sandy said

"But i'm in charge." Candy stated.

"And we are-" Randy began.

"Team Periodic!" They all shouted.

_**YEAH I KNOW THAT IN THE ANIME T.V. SHOW ONLY TEAM ROCKET HAS A INTRODUCTION THING, BUT HEY, YOU GOT TO ADMIT READING THAT WAS PRETTY FUN. :)**_


	5. Team Periodic!

"Oh, is this some sort of wierd comedy act?" Jake asked.

"No it's not a comedy act you little-" Randy began, only to be interupted by Candy

"Sweetie, give us your pokemon." She said to Jason.

"Why should I?" Jason replied.

"We don't want to have to hurt two little kids." She said.

"Well I'm not giving Zorua up!" Jason said.

"Fine then." Candy said. Then each member of team periodic sent out a pokemon: Candy, a skitty, Randy, a darumaka, and Sandy, a growlithe.

"Zorua use fury swipes on Skitty." Jason said. Nothing happened. He turned to look at Zorua. She was asleep. "Zorua!" Jason yelled. Zorua opened it's eyes and stood up. Finally, it used the move. Then skitty passed out.

"Lucky, use vinewhip!" Jake said to one of the carnivine. It stared ahead blankly.

"Zorua, use fury swipes on the darumaka." Jason said. Darumaka fainted. They repeated the process with the growlithe.

Defeated, Team Periodic ran away. Then Randy turned around. "You won't be so lucky next time!" He said. At the mention of the word 'lucky' Lucky turned around. So did Bucky (The other carnivine.) They were looking at Jake.

"You guys are scaring me." He said taking a step back. They both took two steps foward.

"Remember," Jason said. "They don't eat people."

Jake then screamed.


End file.
